The Half Killed
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Jonathon Crane has been injured in his latest fight with Batman. When he enters into an abandoned building to hide and heal he meets the Joker. Can Crane survive or will lust turn into something more? Or will he just wind up dead?
1. Chapter 1 Misery Loves Company

Hey guys this fic takes place in the Nolanverse which will be obvious once Joker comes into the story. Anyway I hope you guys like this and please review!

* * *

Jonathon Crane stumbled through the dark alley way, he could feel his sticky blood running down his left leg. His recent fight with the Batman had gotten ugly rather quick. It was as if Batman was taking all of his anger out on his own personal Scarecrow punching bag. Somehow he had managed to escape; he wasn't thinking at all, he just let his feet carry his battered body where they pleased.

The injured doctor gasped as he felt his knees buckle and he stumbled and fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap. Jonathon Crane had taught himself not to cry under any circumstances but when he had automatically put his hands out to protect him from the fall, his three broken fingers on his right hand protested and he bite his tongue so hard to keep from screaming, he felt blood pour into his mouth.

Gritting his teeth in defiance of his own pain, he pushed himself off the littered alleyway floor. He refused to lay bleeding and crying in an alley way like a lost child. He was the Scarecrow, he brought nightmares never thought of to the streets of Gotham. He wouldn't be brought down so easily. His body was heavy and sticky with sweat and blood but he carried on, ignoring the pain racking his body. He was almost at the end of the alley, he could see the bright city lights and cars whizzing by.

He knew he needed to find a safe place to take a look at his wounds and splint his bones. Looking up at the two buildings flanking him he saw they were both boarded up and dark. He saw a side door close to the mouth of the alley and he trudged on.

He managed to reach the door and was relieved to find it unlocked. Making his way inside the dark and musty building he found himself at the end of a long hallway. He only had enough energy left in him to make it to the first door. Flinging the door open he stumbled inside, slamming the door behind him. The room was pitch black and cold. Pressing his back against the smooth wall next to the door he slid down slowly, his body grateful to be resting at last.

Crane reached to the waistband of his pants and wrapped his hand around his pistol as he heard a noise come from the other side of the pitch black room.

Drawing his gun slowly he called out as calmly as he could; "Who's there?" he was given no reply. "Show yourself," he said irately. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the homeless or a gang of thugs. He wished he hadn't lost his precious mask in the fight with Batman because if it was just homeless or thugs they would know who he was immediately and let him alone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dear Dr. Crane, hiding from headless horsemen I see," he heard a cold voice say before laughter filled the dark void.

He knew who the laugh belonged to; he heard it many times when he was stuck in Arkham. "Joker," Crane said, placing his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"Right you are Scary Mary," Joker laughed. Crane heard slow foot steps coming towards him. He wasn't sure what to do. The room was too dark for him to get off a clear shot at the clown but if he didn't do something quickly he would surely die. Joker didn't care about who he killed; it didn't matter if it was the Batman or his own mother.

"How about some light hmm, darkness is so depressing," Joker said and Crane hid his eyes as a gas lamp was lit and the room was filled with a low glow.

Joker laughed as he saw the man in front of him. Crane wore a suit as usual; Joker figured he was still trying to play doctor. The other man looked up at him with a venomous glare and Joker chuckled as he set the lamp down.

"Much better," Joker said as he crouched down to Crane's level. "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

Crane didn't answer, just continued to glare and point his gun at the clown. Looking the Joker over he noticed the clown was injured as well, his violet shirt had a tear in it and Crane could see the deep cut between the spaces in fabric. He had also noticed the awkward way Joker had been walking.

"Not talkative tonight are you?" Joker said. Before Crane had a chance to react Joker had slammed his head to the wall, thrown his gun to the side and had him pinned by the neck. The young doctor felt his world spin and his vision get fuzzy as the grip around his neck cut off more of his air supply.

He felt cold steel run gently across his cheek. "You wanna know how I got these scars doc?"

Crane couldn't answer as he felt the blade enter his mouth and press softly against the edge of his lips. For some reason he tried to concentrate on Joker's story but found that the loss of both air and blood had him spinning down into darkness.

Joker laughed as he watched Crane pass out as he told his story. Removing the blade from the other man's mouth he began to laugh even harder. He couldn't believe that the man who loved fear so much would pass out scared because of a little humble clown.

Looking back at Dr. Jonathon Crane, the Joker noticed something he hadn't before, blood and lots of it. Joker frowned, Crane had lost blood and that's why he had passed out.

"How disappointing," Joker mumbled. The clown stood and was about to make his way back to his make-shift bed and let the scarecrow bleed to death but something stopped him. He turned and looked down at the man one more time and decided to do something crazy.


	2. Chapter 2 The Name of the Game

Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy cause I really loved writing this chapter even if it is a bit short. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Anyway please review. It will put a smile on my face.

* * *

He lay on something lumpy but comfortable. One blue eye opened, the other buried in the dirty mattress he realized he was laying on. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from a few cracks and holes in the boards covering the windows.

Jonathon sighed as he thought about the night before. He had been sure that Joker would have killed him after he passed out. Looking down at his body he found that he was naked but that didn't surprise him as much as the ripped bed sheet tied around the gun shot wound he had received from one of his own men who had accidently shot him when he had been shooting at the flying rat. He also noticed that his fingers had been wrapped tightly together.

"I didn't know Scarecrows could bleed, I thought they were made of straw, silly me," he heard a voice say behind him.

Sitting up and turning he saw Joker sitting by the door where Crane had sat the day before. The clown wasn't looking at him; instead he was focused on a game of solitaire that he was playing. Crane noticed that his make-up had rubbed off a bit and he could see blotches of skin beneath the white and black smears.

Looking around he tried to find his clothes but couldn't find them anywhere in the bare room. "Where are my clothes?" Crane asked as he looked over at the Joker irately.

"Hidden," Joker answered simply.

Crane felt his anger rising, he was grateful to the other man for bandaging his wounds and splinting his fingers but that didn't mean that he had to like the Joker. In fact Crane was pretty sure he hated him.

"Why?" the young doctor asked.

"Because you just looked so good naked, it really is a crime to cover up that body of yours Ichabod," Joker said as he began to laugh and glanced up at the man on the mattress.

"Joker," Crane growled.

"Ah, ah, ah, be a good boy and you'll get your clothes back one piece at a time, be bad and I'm going to love seeing you run down the streets of Gotham in your birthday suit," Joker said before laughing loudly.

Crane had never wanted to kill someone so badly in his life. "What time is it?" the angered man asked as he looked away from the clown.

"Don't know," Joker answered.

The younger man sighed and lay back down on the lumpy mattress. "Is there any food in this place?" Crane asked.

"Perhaps," Joker said with a giggle.

"Perhaps?" Crane asked as he looked over at the man.

"It depends on if you can make me smile," Joker said as he put his cards down and crossed his arms over his chest, looking for the world like the cat that caught the canary.

"Make yourself smile," Crane spat.

Joker just sat and waited, suppressing his grin as best he could when he heard the faint rumbling of Crane's stomach.

Crane growled, he was already fed up of being in this place and he would already be on his way if he just had his clothes and his gun. Joker was keeping him here for some reason and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the outcome at all.

"God dammit clown I don't feel like playing with you, all I want is something to eat," Crane yelled, not caring if he angered the other man. Death was better than being stuck in a room with the madman.

To his surprise Joker indeed smiled gleefully. "Oh good this will be fun," Joker said as he hopped up off the floor and limping out of the room.

Crane stared after him in confusion. He had unknowingly walked into Joker's game and he hated being out of his element like he was now. There was no escape unless he played and hopefully Joker would let him go without too much incident.

Joker came back into the room and threw him an apple. Before he had a chance to think about it Crane lifted his right hand and caught the piece of fruit. Joker cackled gleefully as Crane doubled over in pain as the apple connected with his broken fingers.

Holding back his tears the doctor looked back at the clown, glaring at him with murderous rage as Joker continued to laugh at his pain. Swallowing back his tears and ignoring the pain in his hand, he shakily took the apple and began to eat.

"Hmm, pretty, smart, and tough, this is going to be so much fun." Joker said as he limped across the room.

Curiosity go the better of him "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh this ol' thing?" Joker asked as he looked down at his right foot. "Batsy decided he would like me to have flat feet."

Crane hid a grin behind his apple as he thought about the man in front of him getting beaten by the Batman. He stopped smiling when he noticed how intently Joker was looking at him. Finishing his apple as quickly as he could he asked "There any place I can take a shower, or is that something else that's off limits?"

Joker grinned and pointed to a door to his left that Crane had thought was a closet. Getting up slowly, Crane's legs felt like jell-o as he limped his way towards the door. He could feel Joker's eyes on him and he hurried himself to the door as best he could.

He entered the room and as he turned, his eyes met the Joker's and he saw something feral in his gaze and for the first time since Batman had used his own scare toxin against him all those months ago, he was afraid.


	3. Chapter 3 Sinking

Ok here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like this please review.

* * *

Crane locked the door behind him in a futile attempt at privacy. He looked around the dirty bathroom and sadly thought that at least it was one step up from Arkham. He made the short walk from the door to the bath tub. Switching on the shower he watched as the water sputtered out of the shower head in brown bursts and listened to the pipes hum loudly.

He waited until the water was more clear and less brown before lifting his uninjured leg into the shower before gingerly lifting his left leg. A jolt of pain went through him as he accidently put too much weight on his left leg and he felt his legs go. Reaching out he grabbed the shower bar only to have it rip out of the wall and sending him tumbling down onto the floor of the tub.

Cursing under his breath he threw the bar out of the shower, hitting the wall and causing some of the tiling to break and fall to the floor. He could hear Joker's laugher coming faintly from the other room.

"Bastard," Crane growled as he managed to get back to his feet. He sighed in relief as the slightly warm water cascaded over his tired muscles. He watched as the caked on blood and dirt slip down his body and circle down the drain.

Running his fingers through his tangled hair he wondered what Joker would make him do to get his clothes back. Being good, he knew, wouldn't be a part of the equation. The young doctor shivered as he remembered the predatory gaze Joker had given him only minutes before and he wondered what it meant.

Joker had called him pretty a few times since he had woken up and it was unnerving him. He was reminded of high school when the more popular kids would make fun of him because of his looks and call him a fag.

Jonathon shook his head, he wasn't in high school anymore and he was more than a force to be reckoned with. But under this clown's control he was nothing more than a hostage. Which royally pissed him off.

He figured that if he had the option he would rather walk through Gotham naked than be stuck with the Joker for one more moment. He knew he didn't have a choice though. The Joker wouldn't just let him walk out of here of his own accord.

Pushing his wet hair out of his eyes he turned off the shower as the water began to get cold. As carefully as he could he slowly got out of the tub, making sure not to put too much weight on his left leg or jar his broken fingers.

Crane sighed as he managed to escape the shower without incident. Looking around he wasn't surprised to see a towel anywhere and he knew not to even ask the Joker for one.

Opening the door he saw Joker standing by the boarded windows, looking out at the world through a crack in the wood.

"When did you run into ol' bats in the belfry?" Joker asked without looking at him.

He looked at Joker suspiciously, wondering why the clown cared. "I'm not sure, maybe around midnight," Crane answered.

Joker chuckled "Just a few hours after I gave him the slip."

"No wonder he was so pissed," Jonathon said as he slowly lowered himself onto the lumpy mattress.

"Aw now look what you're doing Icky, what have I told you about peeing on the bed," Joker said before laughing loudly.

Crane just glared at the other man "My name isn't Ichabod or Icky," he said irritably.

Joker payed his protest no mind as he limped over to him and ran his hand through his wet hair. "What the hell are you doing?" Crane asked as he jerked away from the man's touch.

"I was petting you, that's what normal people do with pets isn't it?" Joker asked with a big smile.

"I'm not your fucking pet Joker," Crane hissed as he moved farther away from the clown.

"Oh but you are," Joker said and Crane almost gasped as the other man bent down and grabbed his hair violently, forcing the young doctor to look at him. Crane kept his face emotionless as Joker's face moved closer. "For the moment at least," Joker said with a grin. The feral gleam was back in his eyes and Jonathon felt his breath catch in his throat.

The tight grip on his hair relinquished and Joker ruffled his hair before standing and heading towards the door. Crane felt his blood boiling with rage as he watched the man leave the room.

Closing his eyes and sighing he forced his anger down for the moment, leaving him exhausted after bottling all of his anger. Scooting back further onto the bed, he lay down and stared at the ceiling and the paint peeling off of it.

He heard the door open and something hit the ground next to his bed. Looking over just as the door closed he saw that the Joker had given him his shoe back. "Great," he mumbled as he slung his left arm over his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep he wondered how much force it would take to beat someone to death with a shoe.

Joker entered the room a few hours later and saw his new pet sleeping again. His body was still covered in a sheen of water that made his body glow in the dim light of the room.

The shoe he had tossed in earlier for his Icky to play with lay untouched by the bed and he frowned wondering why his pet didn't want to play.

Joker figured he was still worn out from his gunshot wound and broken fingers. But the clown had a plan to make his Icky strong again. Looking back over at the younger man he watched the rise and fall of his chest before his wandered down to sharp hip bones and finally to his pet's family jewels.

Joker licked his lips and he tried to tell himself that it was just him doing it out of habit and not desire.


	4. Chapter 4 Ballad of a Thin Man

New chapter YAY! Please review it makes me happy.

* * *

Crane was rudely awaken when Joker jumped on his make shift bed. "Get off of me," the young man growled as he shoved at Joker with his good hand.

Joker giggled and began to tickle the young doctor mercilessly. "Joker. Stop. What. Are you. Doing?" Crane managed to say in between bursts of laughter. He squirmed and writhed underneath the clown, tears trickling down his cheeks and his lungs about to burst.

Joker stopped suddenly and grabbed the other man's face with his hand, squeezing his cheeks together so he looked like a fish. "See Icky, laughter is so much better than fear, and you look so pretty when you laugh and your face flushed pink," Joker whispered.

Crane was breathing heavily and he wasn't sure what to do with Joker so close to him. He suddenly became very aware that he was naked as the other man's thigh pressed into his member. He felt the clown's hot breath on his cheek. Joker smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead forcefully. Jonathon's eyes widened and before he could react fully Joker was across the room and out the door.

* * *

He looked like hell. That was all that would come to his mind as he stood and stared at himself, leaning lightly on the sink for fear that it too would fall off the wall.

Pressing his forehead against the dirty glass he closed his eyes and sighed. "You're way over your head Johnny," he mumbled to himself. He wondered if he stood a chance if he broke the mirror that his head rested on and tried to kill the man holding him in his makeshift hell.

He shook his head, dispelling the thought immediately. He was wounded, naked, and tired. He didn't stand a chance. Crane knew he would have to wait for the right moment, when he had more clothes and fewer injuries and then he would slit the clown's throat and watch him die laughing.

Yes, he would wait and strike when the time was right. Opening his eyes he grinned at his thin pale face in the mirror.

He straightened himself up and limped out of the bathroom and was surprised the see fresh bandages and rubbing alcohol on the mattress. His blue eyes scanned the room quickly but didn't see the Joker anywhere.

Slowly he walked over to the mattress, sitting down heavily he slowly began to unwrap the soiled bandage around his leg. He cringed as he saw the bullet wound in his thigh but quickly set to work in his task. Throwing the soiled bandages towards the door, he picked up the alcohol and hesitantly poured the liquid on his wound hissing and clenching his teeth and the intense burning that consumed him.

He blinked back his tears and watched the hole bubbling white like acid eating at his flesh. He poured a bit more onto the wound, shutting his eyes and trying to think of something pleasant to get his mind off the pain. Crane remembered Joker lying on top of him, the clown giggling and pressing his thigh lightly against his crotch. He remembered ruby lips kissing his forehead.

Crane opened his eyes and shook his head, repulsed by the very memory of the clown being so close, so intimate with him.

Angrily he grabbed the bandages and tied them around his thigh, pulling the knot tightly clenching his teeth when he put too much pressure on the wound. "Fuck," he hissed as he loosened the bandage slightly before falling back on the mattress exhausted and slightly confused.

Why had he thought of the Joker when he was trying to think of a happy memory? He should have thought of his time when he ruled Arkham, or when he had found an abandoned kitten in the alley behind his house and named it Billy, having and playing with it for two days before his father stepped on its head and killed it.

"So have you been a good little puppy for daddy today?" he heard Joker ask.

Crane said nothing, hoping that if he ignored the other man then it might just be a figment of his imagination and the clown would disappear.

"Oh tsk tsk, Icky it's not polite to ignore someone when they're talking to you," Joker said and Crane could hear the uneven footsteps coming towards him.

Opening his eyes he saw the Joker standing over him, smiling as usual. "What, Joker?" he asked. Looking the man he noticed that even more of his make up was gone. There was still more make up than skin but Joker looked even more of a mess than himself.

"I know I'm not as handsome today as I usually am, but never fear pretty Icky I'll be up to par tomorrow," Joker said as he leaned down and ruffled Crane's hair. The young doctor stayed put as Joker pet him, knowing it would be better for him in the long run until he could exact his revenge.

"Oh you're such a good boy Icky," Joker cooed and Crane tried not to gouge out the other man's eyes. Crane shivered as the gloved hand stroked his cheeks gently, gentle and the Joker were never associated with one another and Crane wondered why the other man was showing him affection at all instead of killing him like everyone else that ran across his path.

The psychiatrist in him was absolutely fascinated with the man standing over him. He wanted to open the clown's head and find out what made him tick. Another part of him was disgusted at the very sight of him. Then there was a small part of him, the part that most called insane, that wished to be in the position he was earlier, writhing and groaning underneath the solid weight of the other man, wishing for more than just a kiss on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5 The Road I'm On Has No Past

Short chapter but the next chapter will be much much longer. It's getting close to the good stuff I promise. Please review.

* * *

He had gotten his other shoe back. 'Yippee' Crane thought as he saw the two dress shoes sitting side by side beside the mattress. He knew that Joker would continue to give him things like his socks or his watch just to see him get more and more frustrated.

The other man was locked in the bathroom; Crane figured he was relieving himself since it looked as if Joker hadn't taken a shower in his whole life.

Looking around at the barren room he sighed softly. He was reminded of his home as he looked at the nothingness around him. It was why he had left home in the first place. There was nothing for him there; no way he could do what he was born to do.

"So why do you like scaring the shit out of people?"

Crane looked up as he was ripped from his thoughts and saw the Joker standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his damn smile still on his face. That wasn't what caught the young doctor's attention however; it was the complete lack of make up. Crane could see the scars clearly. He tongued the inside of his cheeks, the very thought of having his mouth ripped open hurt him. Even with the scars however, no one could say that the Joker wasn't a handsome man.

His face was pale naturally and he didn't need the amount of make-up he used to make himself look dead. The black around his eyes were gone and he was struck by the vibrant green of the Joker's eyes. His lips were pink and full, kissing lips as most would say. Crane shook his head, he really was insane.

"Why do you like annoying the hell out of me?" Crane asked looking away.

"Ooh deflecting, I'm sure there's a nice sad story there," Joker said giggling as he moved closer to the bed.

"Oh and what you like me to tell you Dr. Joker?" Crane asked venomously "That mommy didn't love me and daddy drank too much?"

Joker just laughed "I want to play, lay down on the mattress."

Crane looked at the other man in contempt before flopping back onto the lumpy mattress. "Let me guess," Crane said as he looked crossly at the other man.

Joker sat by the mattress and ran his hand through his pale green before clearing his throat and pretending to flip open a notepad.

"We're playing shrink, now tell me all about your childhood Dr. Crane," Joker said in a deep serious voice.

"No," Crane said simply.

He felt the cool steel press against his neck. Crane stared up at the man and he was surprised when he realized he could see deep into the Joker's green eyes. There were many emotions raging in the emeralds, they were passing so fast that Crane couldn't catch them all but somehow he knew in the pit of his stomach that the man above him wouldn't hurt him.

"I grew up in Georgia," Crane said calmly and the Joker sat back, letting the blade trail gently over the doctor's Adam's apple. Crane swallowed and shivered at the sensation and quickly continued before he embarrassed himself.

"Dad moved us to Minnesota when I was thirteen," he said.

"Where's that nice little southern accent?" Joker asked.

"Lost it," Crane answered simply.

"Lost it or threw it away?" Joker asked as he picked at his nails with the tip of his knife.

"Does it matter?" Crane asked.

"Perhaps," the other man replied.

"What about mommy and daddy, any siblings?"

Crane wondered if his subjects always got this annoyed when he constantly asked them questions about their personal life. He didn't like talking about his past, because to him he didn't have a past. He had run from his past as fast as he could and somewhere along the way he had finally managed to lose it. He was nameless, homeless, and godless. But then again, so was the Joker.

"Father was a coal miner, mother was a waitress, no siblings they could barely afford to keep me," Crane explained, not going into much detail, hoping the bare minimum would satisfy the other man for the moment. He could hardly remember what his father and mother looked like and he knew that if he talked of them then all of the memories he had tried to kill and bury would come back to haunt him.

"Why do you like scaring the shit out of people?" Joker asked again, his emerald eyes alight with mischief now and Crane wanted to punch the smiling freak in the face.

"You have laughter, I have fear, it just interests me," Crane explained.

"Liar, liar pants on fire, see unlike me you have a reason for doing what you do, I'm just a mad dog off its leash chasing cars, I wouldn't know what to do with one if I actually caught it" Joker said. "I'm not one for plans like you."

"I'm not Dent, don't feed me that bullshit," the young doctor said with eyes narrowedand Joker clapped his hands and laughed raucously. "Oh very good Icky, very good, just for that your little session for today is over," Joker said as he got back to his feet unsteadily.

"Yippee," Crane murmured.

"But I'll get that answer from you one way or another," Joker said, his grin dark and his eyes clouded. "I'm a man of my word."

The only word that came to Crane's mind as he stared into the Joker's dark eyes was 'Fuck.'


	6. Chapter 6 Possesion

Yay longest chapter yet. Ok just a warning there's smut/rape in this chapter so if you don't want to read just avert your eyes until the end. Please review!

* * *

Joker had said something about Crane's ribs showing and had promptly gone to get the doctor something to eat. "Wouldn't want dear little Icky to starve now would we?" Joker asked with a laugh "No not before I start teaching him some tricks."

Crane had taken the food begrudgingly. He had been given a can of spam, some slightly moldy bread and another apple. Not realizing how hungry he had been, Crane ate his meal with lightning speed.

"You know you're supposed to chew your food," Joker said giggling madly.

Crane stood as fast as he could, trying to get across that he was in a sour mood and he didn't want to talk to the other man. He could feel the Joker's eyes on his backside as he limped over to the boarded windows. Crane looked out the window through a hole in the wood and saw a few cars speeding past all hurrying to be out of the worst side of town. It was overcast outside, just like it was everyday in Gotham.

"You really are a pretty one," Joker whispered next to his ear. It took every inch of self control in him not to jump out of his skin. Crane tensed as he felt gloved hands touch his bare shoulders.

"Get away from me," Crane said through gritted teeth, his eyes focused on the world outside.

He gasped as Joker slammed him against the wall, Joker's body pressed against his to keep him pinned. "You know I get the feeling you don't like me, after all I've done taking you in off the streets and feeding you," Joker growled.

"I'm not some stray you can take in, I never asked for you to do any of those things, now release me," Crane said forcefully as he tried to push the other man off of him.

Joker's grip tightened on his arm as the other man's hand reached up and grabbed his hair forcefully, snapping Crane's head back so that the man could partly see him. "You belong to me now beautiful," Joker breathed out as he stroked Crane's arm.

Crane thrashed violently, ignoring the pain in his leg and the hair being pulled out of his head from Joker's vice like grip. Joker laughed at his attempt to escape before slamming Crane's head into the wood covering the window as hard as he could.

Darkness enveloped him as Joker slammed his head once more. The ringing sound of the other man's laughter was the last thing he heard before he lost himself in the dark void.

Joker continued to laugh as he let Crane's body fall to the floor. He could see a small trail of blood trickling down the doctor's forehead. Joker looked at his slack face and he stifled his laughter to giggles as he licked his lips hungrily.

He looked upon sharp cheek bones, chocolate hair, and pink pouty lips. Crane's body was lithe with the faint hint of muscles beneath milky white skin. Joker's eyes fell upon the doctor's limp member.

"Nice to see that mask you wear isn't compensating for something," Joker said before erupting into raucous laughter. Kneeling next to the unconscious body of Dr. Jonathon Crane, Joker leaned over and licked the small blood trail off of Crane's forehead. He smacked his lips appreciatively and smiled "Taste good too, oh my Icky where have you been all my life?"

Joker's grin turned dark and calculating. He thought it was a good enough time for him to start teaching his new pet some useful tricks. But to do that he had to make sure that Crane would play his little game. Slowly he got back to his feet and made his way out of the room, leaving Crane passed out on the floor.

* * *

It was dark when he awoke. It was pitch black in the room and at first he wasn't sure if he was really awake or not. That was until the door opened and he saw the Joker's figure appear in the door way, gas lamp in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Oh goody you're awake," Joker said with a grin.

Crane shakily stood up and stumbled away from the clown. "Get away from me god dammit, just leave me the hell alone," Crane spat.

"Oh come now, I get a little rough and you act like I'm a monster," Joker said with a pout.

"Fuck you," Crane growled. With all his education and degrees here he was reduced to nothing more than a naked man cursing and snarling like a savage. The clown had torn the last remnants of his mind away and Crane was filled with rage and hate.

"Look I'm sorry, I brought you something to drink," Joker said as he held out the drink. Crane eyed it suspiciously and he noticed the lack of purple gloves on the man's hands. He wondered if Joker was trying to kill him.

'Oh to hell with it, being dead is better than this,' Crane thought.

He took the glass and began to drink slowly at first noting the weird taste but his parched throat caused him to chug down the whole glass despite the poison he knew to be mixed in. Crane tossed the glass towards the other man who caught it with one hand easily.

Crane backed against the wall and closed his eyes, knowing that it wouldn't take long for him to die. He heard Joker walk away from him, hearing him sit on the old mattress. Crane figured the other man wouldn't want to miss him die.

Seconds passed and then a few minutes and nothing had happened. After three minutes however he felt something happening to him. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see that he was fully erect.

His mind began to get fuzzy and he looked over at the Joker with hooded eyes. Crane knew that he had been given an aphrodisiac and as much as he tried he couldn't stop his movements as he began to make his way unsteadily over to the rather smug looking Joker.

"Aww Icky, for me?" Joker asked as Crane came to stand before the clown, Joker's eyes on his member.

"I hate you," Crane said lazily and Joker laughed before the doctor's lips crashed into his own. Joker pulled him down on top of him as he parted his lips and allowed Crane's tongue to slip into his mouth. They each battled for dominance, hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Joker managed to flip Crane onto his back, pinning him down once more. "You belong to me," Joker whispered huskily as he grinded against Crane's painfully hard member. Jonathon groaned loudly and Joker laughed "You moan just like a whore, beautiful, now say it, say that you belong to me."

Crane groaned and arched up, trying to get more friction but Joker straddled him and pinned him to the mattress. "Say it!" Joker yelled.

"Oh fuck…I…I belong to you," Crane managed to say.

"Such a good little whore," Joker said as he let go of Crane and lent back on his knees. The young doctor leaned up and caught Joker's lips in a fierce kiss as he tore at the clown's clothes.

Joker laughed at Crane's fervor and forced the drugged man's hands away. Crane watched as Joker slowly, oh so slowly removed each article of clothing.

The young man was close to exploding by the time Joker was done with stripping. The clown laughed as Crane pulled him down on top of him as soon as his shirt was finally removed.

Joker laughed when Crane spread his legs wide, allowing Joker entrance. "Please…just…just do it," Crane said shakily.

The clown needed no more encouragement and without any prep at all, slammed into Crane's tight body.

Jonathon felt as if he were being split in two, the pain was worse than a gunshot wound or broken fingers could ever be. His screams were louder than Joker's laughter. He felt blood pooling between his thighs as Joker thrust in and out, the sticky liquid providing enough lube that after a minute or two his screams of pain turned into cries of pleasure.

"M-more," Crane said as he wrapped his good leg around Joker's waist, urging him on. Joker complied as he thrust even harder and faster. The clown's laughter and turned into moans of pleasure as Crane bucked up to meet his thrusts.

Joker leaned down and began to suck at the base of Crane's neck causing the other man to arch off the bed slightly. Crane bucked up as he felt Joker's rough hand grab his member and stroke and tug in quick erratic bursts.

The pit of his stomach began to tighten and Crane knew that he was close to coming. He cried out when he felt the rough sucking on his neck turn into a sharp pinch and he knew that the Joker was biting him; he felt blood run down his shoulder and Joker's tongue lap at the blood.

Joker grinned around his mouthful of Crane's flesh as he felt the young man arch completely off the mattress and his moans and shouts increase in volume. He felt the inner rings clamp down on his own member and he shuddered and moaned loudly as he released Crane's shoulder.

He rocked against the still figure of Jonathon Crane for a few more moments as he rode out his orgasm. Looking down his eyes caught Crane's hooded gaze, a satisfied grin was on his beautiful face. As Joker pulled out of his warm body Crane sighed softly.

The other man lay down next to the doctor and Crane turned his head to keep Joker's gaze.

"I fuckin hate you," Crane mumbled sleepily and Joker giggled quietly as Crane shut his eyes.

"Oh Johnny not for long you won't," Joker whispered as he leaned over and licked at the mark he had made on Crane's neck.


	7. Chapter 7 Desolation Row

Hey guys new chappie! I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

* * *

Crane was staring up at the ceiling. He had been awake for over an hour but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to move. His body was sore and sticky but he was more hurt on the inside than anything else. He felt dirty and used like a cheap whore.

He remembered Joker thrusting into him with blinding force and his lips pressed against his, skilled tongue invading his mouth.

Crane forgot about the pain in his body as he threw himself off the bed and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it to the dirty and cracked toilet just in time. His back arched as he heaved into the toilet. He felt dizzy and there was something warm and wet running down his cheeks as he continued to vomit.

He was breathing heavily as he looked down into the bowl at the contents of his stomach. It looked just like he felt. Collecting all the saliva he could he spit into the toilet before laying his head on the dirty seat.

The warm liquid was still running down his cheeks and blurring his vision. Reaching up he touched his cheek and looked at the water on his fingers. He was crying he realized in shock and anger.

He hadn't cried since…no he wouldn't think about that. Shakily he got to his feet and flushed the toilet which protested and whined loudly. He walked over to the sink.

"Not looking so well buddy," he whispered to his reflection, tears still streaming down his face. He turned on the sink and without waiting for the rust to leave the pipes he cupped his hands and splashed the dirty water on his face before washing his mouth out.

He looked back at the mirror and saw no difference. His face was thinner than usual with stubble growing on his chin. There were heavy bags under his blue eyes and his hair had grown a little longer and was tangled and dirty. His eyes fell upon the bite mark on his shoulder. It was a claim mark, he knew that. It was the Joker's version of a collar.

The Joker had done this to him. The Joker had taken more away from him than Batman, Rachel Dawes, and the whole Gotham PD had even dreamed. Balling up his uninjured hand he growled and punched the mirror. He ignored the pain in his hand and he watched the mirror crack and break off in some places.

He couldn't wait anymore, he needed to try. Crane glanced over at the closed door as he heard someone moving around in the other room. Looking down in the sink he saw a large piece of broken glass. Grabbing it without a second thought he went over to the door and flung it open.

Joker looked up and smiled wide, his make up had been reapplied and his cherry lips taunted him mercilessly. Crane lunged at him wildly and Joker laughed, stepping out of the way with ease.

Turning Crane lashed out, managing to cut the Joker on the upper right arm. This only caused Joker to laugh louder which caused Crane's anger to rise.

"Shut up you fucking freak," Crane yelled as he tried to stab the clown in the face.

Joker continued to laugh "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Crane cried.

Another cut on Joker's chest and left arm before the clown decided his Icky had gotten enough exercise for the day.

Crane growled as the Joker caught his wrist and forcefully shook the piece of glass out of his hand where it shattered on the floor. Joker was still laughing and Crane struggled to get his hand away.

"Don't touch me god dammit, get away from me," Crane fought and tears came to his eyes again. He tried hard to keep them in but they fell anyway. Joker was amused and he pushed Crane up against the wall.

"You want me to shut up Johnny?" Joker asked with a giggle.

"Fuck you, damn freak," Crane shouted before spitting in Joker's face.

"Hey I did my face up all pretty just for you," Joker said with a mock pout. Crane spit in the other man's face once more and Joker shook his head before grabbing the doctor's neck and squeezing tightly.

Crane gasped for breath and tried to pry the Joker's vice grip off of his neck. "You know you look so pretty when you cry, even prettier than when you laugh," Joker whispered before laughing again.

"Sh-shut-u-up," Crane managed to gasp out. If he was going to die he didn't want the last thing he heard to be Joker's laughter.

"Well there's only one way to do that Icky and you did such a good job last night," Joker taunted as he loosened his grip lightly.

Crane gasped for breath and glared up at the clown. Before he could stop himself he lunged forward and crushed his lips to the Joker's. The other man's hand left his throat and traveled up to his hair. Gloved hands tangled in the strands on dirty brown hair as Crane's hands went to Joker's face and were discreetly rubbing off most of the make-up Joker had just put on.

It was the only thing he could take from the Joker at the moment and it would have to do. "If you didn't like my make up you could have said so, you know I'd do anything for you Icky," Joker said as he managed to pull away from the doctor.

"I don't like you," Crane said before surging forward once more and capturing Joker's lips in another angry kiss. He was refusing the urge to vomit and his eyes were clamped shut as he tried to imagine someone else in the Joker's place.

Joker was out of breath as Crane pushed him away roughly. "See I told you, you are mine now."


End file.
